


Work hard, Play harder

by anonymousloveletter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assistant!Harry, Boss!Louis, Facials, M/M, Office Sex, actuallynotassistant!harry, basically harry is really cocky and louis fancies the shit out of him, doorman!harry, nice tag to end on, oh and a cat named prince, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousloveletter/pseuds/anonymousloveletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets Harry in a lift and then is later surprised when the prettiest boy-man he's ever seen applies to be his assistant and he has the job to interview him. When Harry is inappropriate during his interview, Louis tries to get rid of him but it turns out he'll be seeing a lot more of Harry than he had planned for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work hard, Play harder

**Author's Note:**

> La la la enjoy  
> I own nothing  
> This is all fiction  
> I made it up so it's 100% false  
> The title is from my brain  
> This is my first fic so don't shoot me if it's terrible okay? Okay.

**Chapter 1: The Interview**

Louis' morning started normal. He woke up at 5:30am and bought his tea from the cute little corner shop cafe where the wooden tables sparkle so much he can discretely check his reflection in them. Everything seemed as usual. He walked into work that morning feeling drained and easily compared to a zombie, but he was ready to work. He was on interview duty this morning and had to review over 15 candidates for the job which he was less than thrilled about. 

As he waited for the lift up to his floor, seventeen stories up, he waved to Jim the "almost retired employee" with a kind smile on his face. Jim had been working as the front desk man for all of the 4 years Louis had been employed at Malik Publishing Co. and several before that. Louis knew him and saw him as a sort of uncle that he could mess about with and have a chat if he needed to. When Jim told him he would be retiring at the end of the month, Louis didn't cry. Well, not too much. He didn't ugly cry anyway, just silent, manly tears because yes he is supremely macho thank you very much.The bell sounded as the doors swiped open and Louis gave Jim a small wave before stepping inside and pressing the button. Before the doors could shut, Louis heard shouting from across the lobby.

"Hold the lift!"

A deep voice belted, as Louis reached out his arm to prevent the doors from closing. Louis could hear the slapping of laminated shoe soles on the marble-floored lobby and assumed the man was running towards him. His theory was then proven when the bounding ball of a man came charging through the lift door and keeled over from exertion.

The deep breathing of the man echoed against the mirrored walls and Louis stood shocked for a while with a slightly amused tilt to his mouth. 

"What floor?"

The amusement on Louis' face soaked into his speech and the man started to straighten himself up. When the man's face tipped upwards, Louis saw that it wasn't really a man at all, but a boy. A boy that looked 18 at most and had a head adorned with the richest chocolate curls Louis had ever seen. His eyes sparkled slightly under the lift overhead lights and much like the cafe tables, Louis could see his reflection in them. They were a striking green embellished with light splashes of gold and a blue ring hovering on the outskirts of his iris. He was the most beautiful person Louis had ever seen and he noticed belatedly that the boy had given him a reply.

"I'm sorry?" Louis asked with a confused frown between his eyebrows to indicate that the boy should repeat.

"17? You know, you asked for my floor number?" The boy asked with a smile too innocent to be genuine, surely. He must've realised the effect he was having on Louis and Louis hated being found out. He blushed fiercely and became slightly flustered as he mumbled out an 'of course' and turned to push the button. He was determined to ignore this beautiful boy all way to the 17th damn floor because, no. No one made Louis Tomlinson blush, he wasn't a teenager and he needed to get himself together. How dare this boy barge into his personal space and think he's got him all figured out. Louis is a very complex character indeed.

Somewhere around the eighth floor, the boy had leant his broad shoulder blades against the cold glass of the mirrored lift walls and crossed his arms over his chest. He was adored in a simple white T-shirt which exposed his collar bones and the beginnings of a chest piece tattoo. Over that he wore a sleek navy blazer and jeans so tight his balls must've been suffocated in the snug confinement. Louis had to clamp his mouth shut to prevent the drool from dribbling onto his £250 suit.

So the guy was hot. Big deal. There have been hundreds of fit guys walking in and out of this building, that's just the way it is when you have young aspiring writers coming to visit your boss every day. Some of them leave and some stay, some acknowledge Louis and others are too arrogant to see past their own reflection in the office windows. Louis won't admit it but he often finds himself doodling those people in varying stages of death as he talks on the phone to clients. 

The bell goes as the lift reaches the 17th floor and the tension in the small space is palpable. Or perhaps that's just Louis' imagination. Eager to get out of the lift and away from the sinfully attractive stranger, Louis darts straight through the doors and doesn't look back.

 

***

 

Five illiterate, 4 subpar and 2 vomiting interviewees in and Louis is TIRED. How hard could it be to find an assistant who was polite yet confident and had actually read a book in their lifetime other than the Harry Potter series?

Apparently it was near impossible. And with only four people left to interview Louis' hope was dwindling down to disappointment and alcoholic cravings. He will _definitely_ be needing to text Niall about post-work pints. Just as Louis is considering pulling out his phone to pursue such task, there is a light rapping of knuckles against his office door.

"Come in." Louis attempted to put on his most authoritative voice to intimidate the next applicant sure to walk through.

As the door crept open Louis readjusted his papers and suit sleeves. When he returned his gaze towards the person who'd just walked in, his expression said it all as his eyes widened slightly and jaw slacked considerably for all of 7 seconds before he mentally pulled himself together. The boy from the lift stared back at him and seemed to be just as stunned as Louis himself was. However, slowly but surely his signature smirk found it's way back onto that disgustingly gorgeous face. Louis had to remain strong at this point and not let sexual frustration, or just regular frustration get in the way of his professionalism. The boy seemed to agree with him.

"Hello sir my name is Harry Styles, I applied for the assistant position?"

Harry. Harry _Styles_.

The name ran through Louis brain and he mentally eye rolled at the cliché pornstar-esque title that seemed to fit so well with the annoyingly attractive boy-man stood before him.

"Yes, yes of course. Please, sit." Louis rushed out before his mind could wonder to it's dark place that stored many things not appropriate to have circling his mind during an interview, lest he pop an unfortunately timed boner in front of the poor boy. How traumatising that would be for everyone involved. "I'm Louis Tomlinson by the way." He added as an afterthought.

"I know." Harry responded with a light smile. 

The boy. _Harry_. Sat down in the small, black leather chair opposite Louis and leant back confidently. Harry made himself comfortable as he stared back at Louis with a self-satisfied grin. 

Louis' eyebrows rose slightly as a questioning look took over his features. Harry must have picked this up as a second later he added, "It's written on your door? And also I believed I was applying for the position of your assistant, so I thought it wise to at least learn your name."

And he didn't even have the decency to look slightly sheepish. Just kept smirking at Louis who couldn't help but flush and feel one-upped by the young man.

Louis gently cleared his throat and looked away from Harry's gaze as he began to gather his thoughts. _**Act professionally for goodness sake he's just a pretty face, you've seen plenty of those in your time so get it together man.**_

"So, Mr Styles what do you think you could bring to this company?" Louis began with as he raised his head from Harry's résumé to level him with his best "yes I am an authority figure who can be serious when needs be" look. 

Harry sat up a little straighter. "Well, I'm fresh out of Uni and eager to learn. I've got a passion for literature, even the boring shit that no one else can be arsed to read but I still love it. Besides, I'd do pretty much anything to get up in the world and one day I'd love to be in a big ol' office like this one."

Louis was a little shocked at his use of language in what was supposed to be a formal environment but he guessed that idea had been lost the minute the they met in the lift so he dismissed it. 

"Mr Styles, you understand that this position is as my assistant?" Harry nods slowly like there's a catch.  

"So you are aware that you won't actually be reading or editing any manuscripts at the moment and that your duties will mostly consist of fetching tea and writing emails, yes?" Louis raises one slender eyebrow and tries his best not to come off as a condescending arsehole. 

"Oh, yes sir I'm well aware of that. But don't worry, I'm great with my hands."

He winks. He bloody _winks_ at Louis. Louis who is currently interviewing him for a position that requires complete professionalism to work. 

Louis mouth is slightly gaped open in shock and disbelief as he continues to stare at the man sitting happily across from him with an innocent look covering his face.

"Um, so.. What kind of experience do you have?" Louis asks slightly shakily as he tries to compose himself. The boys smirk just widens. 

"Oh I have a _lot_ of experience sir, more than you could imagine when it comes to well.. assisting."

Louis can feel the blush that starts from just his words and that must be turning his entire neck a worryingly bright red at the moment. 

"I could demonstrate if you'd like?" Harry asked cockily with his eyebrow raised and starting to lift out of his chair slightly.

"No! No.. That won't be necessary Mr Styles, now if-" 

"Harry." He interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Louis questioned warily.

"Well there's no need to be so formal now sir, considering we may be working very close together soon." Harry explained with a glint in his eye.

"Then perhaps you should start calling me Louis?" Louis was way out of his depth here, the building could be on fire and he'd have no idea because Harry had him trapped in a little bubble of confusion and questionable arousal.

"Oh no," Harry stood slowly, not once breaking eye contact with Louis. He began to make his way towards Louis' desk like some strange overgrown cat that was far too skilled in the art of seduction.  "I think 'Sir' has a nice ring to it," He placed his hands on the desk and leant closer to Louis' face.  "Unless, of course, you'd prefer Daddy-"

Louis choked on air and stood up abruptly. His voice had climbed at least 3 octaves higher when he said, "I think that's enough for today Ha-Mr Styles. Thank you for coming I'll be in touch." Then Louis proceeded to scurry out of his own damn office with cheeks glowing an angry red and significantly tighter trousers.


End file.
